The Calm After the Storm
by little-yugi3
Summary: After the events of HTTYD 2 as life begins to fall back into order in berk, the island ends up with six new inhabitants from a far off land,including two who have similar situations as hiccup and toothless.


The days of the life of the new chef of berk are long and hard keeping everything running smoothly also keeping up with the smitty is another choir that Hiccup must keep up with now, along with watching over the training school. The life of chef is hard.

"Hiccup it time for you to wake!" valka calls from the top step of hiccups room in the house. Hiccup is startled awake; looking at his mother, she has been helping him with remembering what he has to do for the day as chef and she is helping control and tended to all the new dragons on berk.

" good morning mom, can't I just sleep or a little longer or all day?" he said sitting up in bed.

"No, you can't today you're supposed to go in and help gobber with the orders for all the new saddles, then you have to teach a class at the school to some new students who are old enough now to start flying their dragons, and as chef you all so have a few meetings to go to. " valka replied

hiccup only groaned, followed by an even louder groan from Toothless from his little rock bed and rolled over and away from them both.

"Sorry toothless but you have to help hiccup with all his work today." she said patting toothless's head.

"Now as i was saying , fishlegs will take over helping Gobber today, as astrid teaches you class, and i'll take over your meetings today. with the finely finished reconstitution this marks you as being chef for two years, and I think you may need a little break why don't you and toothless head out and do some work on you world map." she said tossing his map book on to his lap.

"Thanks mom we'll head right away." he replied jumping out of bed and hugging her.

"you're very welcome." she said hugging him back. after a quick breakfast Hiccup and toothless were off. after an hour of flying they saw a new island far south of the edge of hiccup's map and land on it. the island had a large amount of vegetation and tall fruit trees. each tree looked as if they had claw marks on them.

"Wow I wonder what island is this? what do you think bud think we might find some new dragons here?" hiccup asked getting off toothless's back and began to walk around. Toothless's ears peered up at the sound of some branches and leaves rustling, the sound was moving towards them. toothless moved between hiccup and the noise trying to see what it was.

Only to come face to face with another night fury. the two dragons looked at each other for a moment studying each other. This night fury had a scare over his right eye, after his study of toothless he turned and saw hiccup standing there and came over to him, trying to study him as well, before a voice was heard.

"Blyn! blyn! where did you go?! come on we have to go back before everyone else wakes u-" said a boy pushing threw the trees, until he saw them. he was tall, about hiccup's height, looking to be his age as well, he was dressed in thick pants so the plants didn't get stuck to him but no shirt or shoes.

"um… so this is your night fury? Blyn?" hiccup said petting the dragon's head only to earn a strong glare from the boy and his hand moving to the knife on his side as warning to move his hand from his dragon. hiccup slowly moved away from the dragon and over to toothless who had moved so he could protect hiccup encase needed to. Blyn moved besides the other boy who was still watching hiccup like a hawk.

"who are you and what were you doing with Blyn?" He asked firmly.

"I'm Hiccup and this is toothless we were just flying around and we found this place and he came over to us." hiccup answered quickly.

"So you not dragon trappers, you don't work for drago bloodfist?" he asked.

"No! never that man almost destroyed our home and my mother's dragon sanctuary. He tried but toothless showed his alpha what for. right bud." hiccup replied petting toothless's head.

"Oh… Good… well you're welcome to stay as long as you need. and sorry for the harsh inquiry, my village can't take another hit by his troops and lose another alpha at his hands. I'm Baldr by the way." the boy,Baldr, said rubbing over the scare on his dragon face and moved to back the way he came.

"Ah wait! you you have a night fury and Toothless and I have looked in the past but never found any others, is he the only one you know of?" Hiccup asked stopping the boy and his dragon from leaving.

"No, we have two more they are my sister's you're welcome to come and meet them if you want."

"yes please."

"Alright come on." Baldr said turning to lead the way back to his his back turned to them hiccup and toothless could see the he scares from the middle to the left side of his back. they looked as if the had grown with the boy, to say he had received them back when he was young. 'He know's drago and he and his dragon have old scare, how bad had the man harmed his village?' asked himself. following him back.


End file.
